yoshi_kartfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi Kart 64 (1Dominica)
Psyduck Kart 64 is a game apart of the Psyduck Kart (Psyduck) series. The game was developed by Game Freak Inc. and published by Nintendo. It is the second game of the Psyduck Kart (Psyduck) ''series. The game features 15 characters, with 9 characters being in the base roster and 6 being unlockable. It also adds 2 new items (Psyslug & Power Headache), but technically the Yellow Confusion is also new, but it is only a colour swap of the Black Confusion. The new 150cc was also added, with Reverse Mode. Gameplay There are many new additions to ''Psyduck Kart 64 from [[Psyduck Kart (1992)|''Psyduck Kart (1992)]]. Firstly, now 4 players can play the game at once and the racer amount on the track is increased to 10 from 8. 150cc is also a new addition in the game, with Time Trials staying with 100cc (which would change in the next game). With 1 player, the whole screen will display the racer. In 2 player mode, the screen will horizontally split in half with the second player in the bottom. In 3 player mode, the screen will split into 4 parts with the bottom right corner displaying current leaderboard and gaps between racers, and in 4 player mode the bottom right corner will display the 4th racer. Controls * A - Accelerate/Select * B - Brake/Reverse * Start - Pause * Joystick/D-Pad - Steer & Navigate Menu * Up D-Pad - Switch View * Right D-Pad - Change Map Display * Down D-Pad - Switch Between Items * R - Drift Racers Light Weights Middle Weights Heavy Weights Unlocking Criteria Items Tracks Grand Prix Tracks *Psy ay ay Circuit in PAL **Raining Coins in PAL Battle Mode Tracks Mission Mode Tracks ''Trivia! * Psyduck Kart 64 ''was supposed to be released in 1996 but was delayed by 10 months. This gave Game Freak Inc. time to add 1 new character for each weight class. Flyduck for the light characters, Baby Sharkduck for the medium characters & Banditduck for the heavy category. The Banditduck was not going to be in the game but was later added due to fan backlash from the announcement. * This is the last game where Psyduck’s primary colour is Blue. In ''Psyduck Kart Hurricane Circuit also has a Blue Psyduck but it is only a colour swap of Psyduck, who's primary colour is yellow. ** Alolan Psyduck also has a unique look in this game, with a detective hat and a magnifying glass. * This is the last appearance for the Baby Sharkduck & the Banditduck. * The Black Psybeam was changed to the Yellow Psybeam as the developers believed that the yellow psybeam is more familiar in the Pokémon games than the Black Psybeam. The Black Psybeam would come back in ''Psyduck Kart: Colour Blast! ''but with a different function, making it the only item in Psyduck Kart (Psyduck) that would change it's function completely. * Thousand Thunders is the first stage to feature 5 laps, which is more than the usual 3. This is made up by the fact that Thousand Thunders is one long track, so it is actually the fourth shortest and has the shortest lap, measured by time. ** The Oval 500 also features 5 laps, but similarly to Thousand Thunders it is fairly short, being the fifth shortest track in the game and has the fourth shortest lap measured by time. *Psy ay ay Category:Psyduck Kart (Psyduck) Category:Games